Lieutenant Feyera Leore
Lieutenant Feyera Leore of Whitespires is a human gunslinger and member of the Brass Belles. She is played by Katie Metzger. Description Age: 20  Gender: Female  Sexuality: Heterosexual   Height: 5’ 8”  Weight: 140lbs  Size: Medium Eyes: Dark brown Hair: Ash-blonde Personality Feyera is a natural leader. She is insightful, well-read, and studious as a product of her training for Primus. This is balanced by her utilitarian and effective fighting style. She favors guns, but is also handy with a blade. Although a brilliant tactician, in the heat of the moment Feyera tends to jump into problems headlong with or without backup and get in way over her head. This is especially true when it comes to protecting others. She has a strong sense of family honor and wants to carry on the legacy of being Captain of Primus. She is fiercely protective of her younger brothers. Feyera is courageous with an unhealthy lack of self-preservation. The only time she could ever truly be frightened is when those she loves are in danger. She is not afraid to die and is willing to sacrifice everything for those she cares for. Although her violent tendencies aren't obvious, Feyera and her nerves of steel do tend to lean towards swift and sometimes brutal solutions. She won't instigate a fight when she feels one is unnecessary, but if it is, she will stop at nothing until her opponent is destroyed. To put it simply, she is level-headed and calm... until she isn't. Like most of her ancestors, Feyera is predisposed to a moody and melancholy exterior with a dry sense of humor. That being said, at her core, Feyera is a wide-eyed idealist and longs to be a great hero. Feyera is definitely “the smart one” and too clever for her own good. She is a skilled tinkerer who built her guns herself and added modifications to them throughout the years. If left to her own devices, she will tinker or read for hours and hours, forsaking meals and sleep. Feyera has no talents in the realm of the arcane and relies heavily on technology. She prefers human ingenuity over the magic she does not understand, but she is not opposed to others practicing the arcane arts. Background Harold Leore, a butcher in the Upper Slums of Emon, was the father of Kynan Leore, the first Captain of the Whitestone Riflemen and the Pale Lord of Wardship of The Chamber of Whitestone. Kynan's son Daniel followed in his footsteps, taking over the titles of his father, followed by his own son Owen. The Whitestone Riflemen, after The Divide, transformed into Primus, captained by Owen's son Traynor. After the untimely death of Traynor, his son Callen took on the leadership of Primus. His son William is the current Captain of Primus and Pale Lord of Wardship. His daughter, Feyera, currently serves as Lieutenant in Primus and will likely take over all of William’s duties and titles when her father retires. Feyera is the oldest of the living children of Lord William and Lady Carina Leore. She has two younger brothers, fifteen year old Elliot and five year old Jacen. Loyal, patient, and kind Elliot is a devout follower of Sarenrae. Jacen, although very young, is extremely intelligent and obsessed with figuring out how things work. Finnian, Feyera's elder brother by two years, died before she was born. No one ever talks about it and Feyera does not even know how it happened. Much of the extended Leore family serves Whitespires in different capacities. Some are diplomats, others are fighters. In fact, multiple members of Primus are Feyera’s cousins. Relationships Clarke: Providence: Arryn: Vex’ahlia: Items Mercy: Sentinel: Abilities Speed: 30 feet Size: Medium Dark Vision: None Languages: Common, Elvish, Whitestone Sign Proficiencies: Armor: all armor and shields Weapons: Simple, Martial, Firearms Tools: Tinker’s Tools Saving Throws: Strength, Constitution Fighting Style: Archery (+2 Attack rolls with ranged weapons)